1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to volumetric bagging apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Volumetric baggers are well known. Such baggers automatically dispense a predetermined volume of particulate material into an empty bag positioned on the apparatus for receipt thereof. Conventional prior art volumetric baggers employ a rotating drum which fills a clamped bag during rotation thereof with the rotating drum being indexed by mechanical actuation. The mechanical actuation is accomplished by cams mounted on the drum which come into physical contact with switches for positioning the drum and for releasing the filled bag. An example of such a conventional prior art volumetric bagger is Model No. 395 manufactured by Likens Manufacturing Company of Huntington Park, California. However, such mechanically indexed volumetric baggers may have maintenance and system reliability problems resulting from the use of moving arms and their attendant seals as well as the physical contact and wearing away of the actuator due to such physical contact. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.